This invention relates to a data input system, and more particularly to a data input system utilizing low cost keyboards designed with maximum emphasis on human engineering considerations.
At the present time, most modern keyboard designs trace directly from concepts associated with manual typewriter keyboards. In such devices, keytops (mounted in keylevers) are depressed to effect actuation of typelevers each carrying a set typeface. The keylevers are connected to the typelevers, either directly or mechanically by means of gear segments. It is therefore necessary to depress the selected keytop through a substantial distance in order to impart sufficient energy to the associated typeface to effect typing. This in turn produces a physiological feedback to the typist indicating that the proper pressure and motion have been utilized to actuate the keytop.
Another problem which has been carried over from early typewriters into many modern keyboard designs relates to the arrangement of the keytops on the keyboard. Early typewriter designers were apparently primarily concerned with mechanical requirements including such considerations as economy in manufacture, minimization of wear, etc. There was even an attempt to equalize use of each finger in typing. This led to the now standard keytop arrangement in which many of the most often used keys must be actuated either by the weakest fingers of the hands, or by the fingers of the left hand, which in most persons is the weaker hand. A related problem involves the fact that the standard keytop arrangement does not take into account the fact that within the framework of particular uses, many keys are quite frequently used in particular sequences.
It should be noted that the foregoing problems of keyboard design have been appreciated heretofore. Thus, various attempts have been made to provide typewriters and similar devices incorporating substantially improved keyboard designs. For the most part these improvements have not gained wide-spread acceptance, largely because typists skilled in the use of the standard keyboard design have been unwilling to change to an improved design. This is of course understandable insofar as the arrangement of the keys of the typewriter is concerned since the use of a keyboard having a key arrangement other than the standard arrangement would require either a substantial amount of learning time or a substantial amount of concentration during use of the device. However, as is well known to keyboard designers, the hesitancy of typists to accept improvements in keyboard design is not limited to changes in key arrangements. To the contrary, it has now been established that a keyboard design may be unacceptable to skilled typists unless it provides the physiological feedback mentioned hereinbefore in connection with manual typewriters. For this reason modern electric typewriters utilize keytops which are in no way linked mechanically to the actual typing apparatus but which are nevertheless mounted so as to provide a "touch" similar to that of a manual typewriter.
It has now been recognized that there exists a need for a data input system adapted for use by persons who are not committed to the traditional operation of typewriters. For example, by means of presently available computers it is now possible to perform routine household bookkeeping functions such as paying bills, budgeting, and the like. Other activities in and around the home can also be facilitated by means of such a data input system, for example, docketing of appointments and important dates, storing and retrieving items of important information, etc. As our society changes many additional uses of keyboards will evolve. For example, shopping via keyboards coupled with video systems may develop. The need to minimize human effort in the performance of routine tasks will afford many instances for keyboards to minimize effort, time and energy.
Perhaps a more important function of such a data input system is in the area of programmed learning systems, wherein such a data input system may be utilized in connection with a display device, for example, home television sets, to provide student input to the teaching system. It should be noted in this regard that in many instances the particular functions performed are so disassociated from ordinary typing that even a skilled typist may utilize the data input system without recognizing even subconsciously the fact that entries are being made which in many ways are similar to typing.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a data input system comprises one or more keyboards each associated with a particular data input activity. For example, referring to the foregoing examples, different keyboards are provided for bookkeeping purposes, for docketing purposes, for professional and business operations, and for programmed learning systems. The keyboards are interchangeable with other parts of these or other systems, and are designed so as to be available to the ultimate user at very low cost. Perhaps more importantly, the keyboards are designed so as to place maximum emphasis on human engineering concepts, both with respect to the manner in which the keyboard operates and with respect to key placement.
Considering first the operation of the keyboard, each keying operation allows the closing of an electrical circuit. This keyboard is designed to minimize movement, so as to reduce the substantial finger motion which is required in order to operate a conventional typewriter keyboard. Moreover, the upper surface of the keyboard is substantially flush so that the operator is permitted to move from key to key by means of a simple sliding motion. With adjacent keys arranged to carry sets of the most commonly used sequential letters, digraphs and trigrams (two and three letter combinations) may be typed without raising or stroking the operative finger. Thus speed in typing words such as THE, TO, OF, and AND is greatly increased.
The upper surface of the keyboard may be provided with small raised projections, either in the form of Braille dots for use by blind persons, or in the form of indicators relating to particular "home" positions.
With respect to key arrangements, the particular keys represented on a particular keyboard will of course be chosen in accordance with the function to be performed by means of the keyboard. In all cases, however, keys bearing symbols which are commonly utilized in association with other symbols are positioned as nearly as possible adjacent one another on the keyboard. For example, in the English language, the letter Q is substantially always followed by the letter U and, accordingly, the keys bearing these letters should be placed adjacent one another in a keyboard incorporating the present invention if a higher frequency does not contraindicate such positioning.
Extensive studies have been made to determine the more frequently used letter or character combinations, including digraphs (of; tu; in; is; etc.) trigrams (the; and; ing; ent; ion; etc.). The present keyboard utilizes arrangement whereby the letter or character for the most commonly used digraphs and trigrams are on adjacent keys and the keys do not have to be separately stroked for operation, but are activated with a sliding motion.
In accordance with the particular use of the keyboard, the keytops may be arranged in arcuate rows so as to accommodate the natural motion of the fingers, hands, and arms of the operator. These arcuate rows may extend in whatever directions provide most effective use for a particular keyboard -- for example a user may be left or right handed, have physical handicaps such as palsy, missing members, etc. In all cases stroking is not necessary, but sliding the fingers to adjacent keys will cause activation.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a data input system incorporating the present invention may be utilized as a part of a programmed learning system. In such instances, a particular keyboard constructed in accordance with the invention may be associated with individual curriculums in the programmed learning system if special symbol sets are required, such as for foreign language alphabets, computer programming, mechanical designing, etc. The keyboard is connected through appropriate circuitry to a central processor or computer, and a return path from the central processor is provided to a suitable display device, which may comprise a conventional television receiver and/or a hard copy printer. In the use of the programmed learning systems, the central processor may direct a question to the student through the display device. The student then responds by means of the keyboard. If the correct response is given, the central processor so indicates and proceeds to the next question. If an incorrect response is given, the central processor so indicates and the student is given another opportunity to provide the correct answer. Details of these operations depend on the programmed learning system as well as the computer program used. Still another specific application of the invention relates to input systems for use in conjunction with music synthesizers and similar devices. It has been found that by means of the present invention it is possible to provide not only considerably more latitude in the design of input systems for such devices, but also considerably more freedom and flexibility in their use. At present music synthesizers must, to a considerable extent, be programmed by such devices as patch cords, switches and potentiometers. This seriously inhibits virtuosity. A touch responsive keyboard, properly designed, will allow freedom of circuit adjusting at will just as keys are struck so that continuing change will be possible throughout a performance.
Other modalities of this fundamental keyboard concept include drawings, photographs, diagrams, etc., that are a part of the touch sensitive circuit. One example of such use is for learning of anatomy and other system diagram related curricular items. Design of large scale simulations may be expedited by such a system. Architectural design, structural design, industrial design, etc., can all be performed by keyboards designed for just such functions, allowing high speed visualization and/or testing of design concepts.